LOS CÁLIDOS OJOS DE LA MUERTE
by Evita Heaven
Summary: [Advertencia U.A] Se requirió una mujer ciega y sumisa como Misa Amane para matar al gran detective, conocido cómo "L", se requirió usar el amor de un Shinigami hacia esta mujer para lograr sus objetivos. Pero... ¿Que sucedería si alguien diferente apareciera en la historia, volviendo todo de cabeza los planes de Kira?
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**NUEVO LIBRO FANFICTION del ** **MANGA** y **ANIME DEA✟H NΦTE**

**Por: Evita Heaven**

Nunca entendí porque ese Shinigami, celoso, sacrificó su vida por la mí cuando más allá de la vida, es puro dolor, agonía, sufrimiento y soledad. La muerte había sido mi liberación y mi paz, pero nunca había intentado algo tan similar como el suicidio debido a que su muerte había sido en vano. A pesar de que no lo conocí, agradezco que me diera una segunda oportunidad para vivir y aprender un amar y valorar cada segundo de vida, cada respiro y cada momento que puedo compartir con Rem, porque había sido por celoso, nunca la había conocido. Ahora la necesidad más que nunca y sobre todo, para detener a Kira y su enferma expectativas de un Dios de un Nuevo Mundo, salvando vidas tanto criminales como inocentes a la costa de la mía.

**ADVERTENCIA**

**\- [UA] **

—Entre mi personaje protagonista (OC) y Rem de Death Note, no habrá Yuri, solo Friends.

—Historia originalmente de mi autoría.

—Si comentas estando registrado / a en esta plataforma, por favor, asegúrate de no hacerlo con insultos, sé objetivos con tus opiniones, críticas e ideas. En cuyo caso de ser lo contrario, si no estás registrado y resulta que hay groserías no aprobaremos tus comentarios.

—Los personajes de DEATH NOTE y DEATH NOTE no me pertenecen si no al creador Tsugumi Ōba y al mangaka Takeshi Obata.

También disponible en Wattpad por si acaso desea leerlo sin conexión a internet, puedes buscarme como **EvaHeaven.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DEATH NOTE **

By: Evita Heaven

**"LOS CÁLIDOS OJOS DE LA MUERTE"**

**Poder**

「❖•°✥°•❖」

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El destino las unió a través de un dulce sonido de la flauta, tocada armoniosamente por una pequeña niña de siete años bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, tan inocente, tan mágica y dulce en aquel vasto campo de flores y suaves césped. La brisa acompañada con los pétalos de los cerezos, daba sus caricias con sutileza y ternura. La bella armonía al compás del cantos de las aves y la flauta traían el paraíso a la tierra, dejándola en un estado de ensimismamiento y relajación.

El planeta humano estaba tan lleno de vida, como la pequeña niña a diez metros de ellas. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y el viento jugaba con su corto cabello lacio y azabache mientras que sus pequeños y regordetes dedos se movían en los orificios del instrumento musical.

Pasó treinta minutos más observando a la infante, ella seguía tocando tan tranquilamente, con su semblante relajado y con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Era una melodía suave y muy dulce, nostálgico y sosegante. Por un momento dudó en entrar en su vida, porque sabía que solo le deparaba desgracia e infortunio, una vez que la viera, no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, de todos modos lo hizo.

Absorta en su mundo, la pequeña se sobresaltó levemente cuando algo había caído a su lado. Abrió sus ojos, exponiendo unos bellos orbes verdes esmeraldas tan intensos y brillantes con una curiosidad tan infantil. Sus cejas se enarcaron en señal de confusión y parpadeó cuando sus ojos vieron un cuaderno negro con un escrito blanco en la portada, una escritura que no era usual y conocida en el lenguaje humano. Quitando la punta de la flauta de sus labios, ella siguió observando el cuaderno aún más aturdida cuando no halló a nadie a su alrededor que lo hubiera arrojado.

—¿Qué es eso?—Volvió a mirar su entorno verde y florido solo para encontrarse con la nada.

—¿Hola?... ¿Alguien?—Dijo elevando la voz con la esperanza de que alguien respondiera, sin embargo sólo oyó el tranquilo silbido del viento, los cantos de la aves y los insectos. Volviéndose al extraño cuaderno, se inclinó hasta él con cautela ignorando completamente las palabras de su padre repitiéndose en su mente al no recoger extraños objetos perdidos y mucho menos en lugares en dónde es inusual encontrarlos. Su dedo índice y pulgar tocaron el borde del cuaderno y cuando eso sucedió, una gigante sombra oscura cubrió su pequeña y débil figura. La niña desconcertada amplió sus ojos y levantó abruptamente la cabeza, encontrándose con un ser más grotesco y extravagante que jamás pudo siquiera imaginar en un su tierna vida y joven mente. Tenía una forma esquelética, con brazos largos y como la forma de una espina dorsal y piel similar a huesos. Sus rasgos, como su cabello y las marcas en su rostro, están detallados con un tono azul claro y su ojo izquierdo, le recordó los ojos de una serpiente que había visto en unos de sus tantos libros que su padre le había regalado; era rasgado, de color ámbar profundo y pupilas felinas, tan fina que apenas era visible.

Absolutamente petrificada, la infante gritó y se escondió detrás del tronco del árbol, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba con agitación. Permaneció escondida allí por largo rato, hasta que tomando cierta valentía y firmeza, asomó su rostro fuera del árbol que la protegía con cautela, la criatura seguía allí mirándola fijamente, nuevamente se escondió, esperó y tomando una bocanada de aire y valentía, se asomó ligeramente. A diferencia de antes decidió contemplar tímidamente al ser con más tiempo. Aún estaba allí en silencio y sin moverse, y de pronto se sintió cohibida bajo su escritorio y agachó la cabeza.

—¿No me harás daño?—Su pregunta fue un murmullo, inaudible incluso, pero la criatura lo escuchó.

—No, no lo haré.

Su respuesta le había pillado desprevenida. Contrario a su apariencia, su voz era femenina e incluso agradable, eso la motivó a salir muy lentamente y parcialmente de su escondite.

—¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?—La pequeña detalló cada rasgo y forma del ser, sabía que criaturas así existían en los libros y en los cuentos para aterrorizar a niños ingenuos como lo llamaba su estricto progenitor. Pero no permitió paso al prejuicio ni al temor, razonando que si le quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Mi nombre es Rem y soy un Shinigami.

Y la vida de la pequeña, cambió para siempre cuando había comprendido el poder de aquella infame libreta.

[❖°•✥•°❖］

**14 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

_Días y noches, sol y luna, siempre vemos lo mismo, así también como las mismas falacias humanas en todas partes. Todo me parecía tan injusto, sentía que este mundo en el que vivimos poco a poco se deterioraba._

_ "Se reporta un brutal asesinato de una adolescente de 15 años después de ser brutalmente violada por tres hombres en las afueras de Osaka según dos testigos que se animaron a declarar contra los homicidas. La joven; conocida como Hamasaki Amaya salía de la escuela cuando fue vista por última vez tal como indican las cámaras de seguridad. La policía sigue investigando y por el momento el detective a cargo de la investigación no ha declarado nada por el momento. Seguiremos informando"_

_Siempre fue lo mismo… yo tenía el poder para cambiarlo, pero fuí incapaz. _

Una tarde como cualquier otra me encontraba en una cafetería con un ambiente rústico, ventanas que permitían el ocaso anaranjado. Una zona poco frecuentada. Había ordenado café moka y algunos pastelillos mientras leía un libro "SE QUESTO È UN UOMO" de Primo Levi traducido al español "Si esto es un hombre".

La paz que tuve se esfumó cuando las notícias que reportaba en la televisión apenas con un volumen alto de pronto había captado mi interés.

_"Kurou Otoharada de 42 años quien mantenía de rehén a niños y maestros en una guardería, fue hallado muerto"_

No le había dado tanta importancia como se merecía, sin embargo una pizca de duda había estado inquietandome.

Decidí regresar al departamento después de haber pagado a la camarera y guardé el libro en mi mochila. Salí de la cafetería dirigiéndome a zonas más pobladas, especialmente a la estación de Ueno. Detrás de mí, una intimidante sombra alada me había cubierto por completo.

—¿Te estás aburriendo, Rem?—Susurré al Dios de la muerte o Shinigami, como los llaman los nipones. El ser invisible para todo ojo humano excepto para mí no había respondido a mi pregunta y solo siguió volando por detrás, y a pesar de mi intento de romper el hielo con ella en un principio, decidí apaciguar mis inquietudes.

—Dime una cosa, Rem.

—¿Qué es, Aiantze?—Ahora me miró con interés pero manteniendo su rostro monótono.

—¿Hay alguna regla de la Death Note que te impida decirme si hay otro Shinigami en el mundo humano?

Hubo un silencio, yo seguí caminando tratando de que los transeúntes no me escucharan Había tensión entre nosotras.

—¿Acaso preguntas por la reciente muerte de Kurou Otoharada, o me equivoco?—Yo sonreí, por supuesto que Rem lo sabía solo quería oírme decirlo.

—Si, así es.

—No hay ninguna regla específica que me prohíba decirle a cualquier humano la presencia de otro Shinigami.

—Vaya, eso varía según tu personalidad ¿No es así?. Dime Rem, ¿Me dirías si te encontraras con otro Shinigami?—Quedó en silencio, probablemente analizandome aunque yo no la mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Si así lo deseas, te lo diré.

Eso me alegro y calmó mis nervios, no pude evitar sonreír y reír.

—¡Está bien! Es todo lo que quería saber, ¿y Rem…?—Volteo a verla a sus ambarinos ojos gatunos, sonriéndole sinceramente en gratitud—Muchísimas gracias.

No sabía si fue imaginación mía o realmente pasó pero… noté que en su ojo descubierto hallé una pizca de sorpresa pero a la vez terneza. Sabiendo que no debía hacerme ilusiones, preferí la segunda opción, yo realmente apreciaba mucho a Rem, desde que nos conocimos que era casi prácticamente toda mi vida. Fuera Shinigami o no, quería que ella sintiera aunque sea un poco de cariño por mi, con eso me conformaría pero no era tan ingenua; sé perfectamente la apatía que los Dioses de la muerte tienen por lo humanos y la necesidad en que era eso para ellos, no debían enamorarse de un mortal o de lo contrario tendría un destino igual a Jealous.

Llegué a mi departamento Yushima Building situado en Tokio, a poca distancia de Matsuzakaya Ueno, el santuario Kamezumiinari y el Museo Shitamachi. era una construcción ligera y delicada, con diseños rústicos. La continuidad material, los techos altos y la abundancia de la luz natural crean un espacio acogedor que tiene una elegante estética además de sus funciones inteligentemente definidas. Una dinámica muy cómoda y funcional. Combinan dos tipos de colores de melamina, los muebles que contienen la estufa son de tono natural, sin embargo, la barra es de un blanco puro, el techo es de madera con las vigas expuestas.

Cuando llegué fui recibida por mi pequeña gata Inna; su pelaje era negro y sus ojos me recordaban a Rem, tan ambarinos brillantes. Dejé mi mochila sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina en busca de alguna bebida y alimento para Inna.

Esa noche decidí ir a dormir temprano, mañana debo ir trabajar muy temprano. Actualmente trabajo en Isetan una tienda situada en Shinjuku.

Esa noche había despertado bruscamente, con el pecho agitado, asustada y varias lágrimas en mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo temblaba y varios gemidos y sollozos salían de mi boca. Esa noche anhelé consuelo, tal vez un poco de tacto, realmente algo que me extrañó ya que usualmente no solía sentirme tan necesitada por el tacto humano.

Me siento tan cansada y pequeña, arde en el alma esa tragedia que quema cada centímetro colándose en mi recuerdo solamente para torturarme. No puedo superarlo, me siento vacía, y cada pesadilla es como si lo volviese a vivir. Pero también hay olas de rencor, ardiendo como un horno, socavando para dejar camino a los consejos de mi demonio que me susurra tentadoramente las soluciones, la paz y la satisfacción que provocaría ocasionar la muerte de mis enemigos.

Un gemido ahogado sale de mi boca, más lágrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos. Todavía es tan vivido. Cubrí mis labios en un intento de sofocar cada llanto.

—Aiantze.

El repentino llamado me asustó, Rem estaba al otro extremo de la cama, mirándome sin emociones. Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente descubrí que estaba un poco preocupada. Me removí entre las sábanas en busca de un lugar más cómodo y suspiré varias veces mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

—Son solo pesadillas, estoy bien Rem.

Oí sus fuertes pasos acercándose a mí y me encogí en mi lugar.

—No mientas, tú no estás bien, lo estarás cuando William O'Neil esté tres metros bajo tierra. Mientras él esté libre allá afuera nunca podrás estar tranquila.

Sabía lo que estaba insinuando y me sorprendió que dijera algo al respecto. Cada vez que tenía estos fuertes episodios (que usualmente eran rara vez) eran tan intenso que pasaba días sin poder dormir, esta noche solo fue muy leve pero supuse que la Shinigami ya se estaba hartando, decirme algo así era prueba de ello.

—¡Un maldito o no, sigue siendo humano Rem!—Esta vez mi dolor salió a flote. Esas palabras no eran dirigidas a ella sino a mí, para frenarme y no hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

—Si yo lo matara me rebajaría a su nivel, sería una asesina, no quiero eso—Sollocé con fuerza, mi cuerpo tiritaba y me abrazaba en busca de consuelo. Nunca me sentí tan expuesta.

—Yo... yo no quiero, no debo, no soy un Dios, no soy...—Me cubrí con las sábanas, no deseaba que me viera así.  
Sentí que mi dignidad estaba en juego.

Tenía el poder en mis manos, de hecho era tan ridículamente sencillo tomar un bolígrafo y escribir su nombre en la Death Note.

_Su vida estaba a mi poder, la pregunta era... ¿Lo haría?_


	3. Capitulo 2

**DEATH NOTE **

By: Evita Heaven

**"LOS CÁLIDOS OJOS DE LA MUERTE"**

**Kira**

「❖•°✥°•❖」

**CAPÍTULO 2**

[❖°•✥•°❖]

La joven había dado su gran esfuerzo para que cada rincón brillara de la limpieza. A parte de servir la orden a los clientes en Isetan del menú que escogieran, tenía el trabajo extra de limpiar la cocina y la sección del restaurante de la gran sucursal. A estas horas ya no había tanta clientela por lo tanto Aiantze se sintió más a gusto y relajada, pero más culpable por ignorar a la Shinigami. Guardó lo último que quedaba de los productos de limpieza en el pequeño almacén y suspiró de cansancio.

—Sabes Rem...—Le dirigió una mirada algo apenada—No tienes que seguirme todo el tiempo, puedes salir y volar un poco. Créeme, será más entretenido que verme trabajar.

Rem no le dió ninguna respuesta a parte de una mirada impasible.

La chica se mordió el labio ligeramente en un gesto de vergüenza. Siempre se sentía intimidada y avergonzada cuando solo prefería mirarla fijamente en silencio.

Se quitó el delantal y los guantes de goma guardandolo en un casillero y luego fue al baño femenino para acomodar un poco su apariencia. Lavó y seco su rostro, poniendo más atención a los detalles de su cara notó que debajo de sus ojos tenían ojeras, incluso sus grandes ojos esmeraldas perdían su esplendor. Aiantze no se consideraba atractiva o al menos no por completo; su cabello negro azabache seguía siendo tan revoltoso y ondulado un poco difícil de controlar por eso prefería tener un corte masculino. En sus mejillas se presenciaba pecas abundantes y lucía una piel ligeramente bronceada tan típico de una latina.

—Desde la última vez, me he puesto más delgada, eso no es bueno.

Y no lo era, tanto estrés de la universidad y el trabajo consumían todas sus energías. Estaba seriamente preocupada por su salud. Sus ropas holgadas; pantalón jeans color marrón y una gran sudadera negra lo hacía ver demacrada de lo que estaba.

Sin despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo, Aiantze tomó el metro en dirección a Ueno. Afortunadamente estaba casi vacío.

Llegaron al edificio, fue recibida por el recepcionista Iragawa Totomaru, un joven adulto y de complexión alta y delgada. Saludó a Aiantze con vehemencia y amabilidad, la joven asintió suavemente antes de que pudiera entrar al ascensor. Llegó a su departamento también recibiendo la bienvenida de Inna. Aiantze lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda, sonriendo alegremente.

—Sabes Inna, tu actitud no deja de sorprenderme, mayormente a los gatos se le conocen por su frialdad e independencia—Rió divertida y posteriormente la soltó, la gata regresó al sofá en donde yacía anteriormente.

Estaba cansada esa noche y decidió ir tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Repitiendo la rutina de ponerse la pijama, ella entró a su habitación también terminando de secar su cabello. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama cerca de la mesita del velador y se quitó el delicado collar que consistía en una preciosa orquídea, un obsequio que había recibido de su fallecida madre. Miró con melancolía la fotografía en la mesita.

—Mamá estaba tan radiante, con la sonrisa más grande que conozco. Como si realmente hubiera sido feliz en su último día.

Aiantze sucumbió al igual que su frágil alma al sentimiento dulce que causó aquellos ojos de interminable oscuridad inefable, pero, tan expresivo al mismo tiempo. Esa sensación la envolvió como un vendaval torrido en cada fibra de su piel. Sus labios fueron apretados por sus dientes al no saber qué decir, las palabras se negaban a salir, enterrándose en su garganta. El amor incondicional que sentía por esa mujer, por su madre fue, es y será tan intenso que con solo el pensamiento de su partida a pesar de los años, seguís doliendole como el primer día. La cura tardía de un dolor expuesto en su mirada, se transformaría en su amargura con solo pensarlo y sin imaginarse, una lágrima cristalizó sus orbes esmeraldas en aquella noche. Quería gritar en lugar de llantos mudos, quería aliviar su alma de aquel vacío mutilante, pero siempre ahogaba sus debilidades. Ese dolor era más chocante y tajante que aquel infierno que William O'Neil le hizo vivir. Afortunadamente Rem no estaba allí con ella, no quería que nuevamente la viera llorar.

Después de unos minutos Aiantze se encontraba durmiendo gratamente debajo del calor de las cobijas y las suavidad de los cogines aspirando la frescura y fragancia de la noche de verano perforado de estrellas que se divisaba en aquella gran ventana de cristal. Su cuerpo abarcada por la tenue luz de la luna llena que aspiraba vida bajo el crepúsculo intenso, penetrando los doseles blancos y acariciando su piel como un manto de tranquilidad. Sus sentidos que antes se impreganaba de aromas grises prisionera de su sufrimiento, ahora se llenaba de complacencia, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa en sus tiernos y rosados labios y por primera vez en años después de cada lágrimas caídas logró aquel sueño atestado de paz. Tan ajena a la presencia del Dios de la muerte que había presenciado hasta la última gotas de sus lágrimas.

Rem acortó distancia entre ella y la joven humana y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza posó su grande mano huesuda y fría sobre sus suaves cabellos despeinados, asegurándose de que no despertara.

—_Si fueras débil como dices, nunca te vería sonreír genuinamente como lo haces. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Aiantze Isabey. _

Los humanos siempre le parecieron seres respugnantes, tenía total aversión hacia ellos. Eso cambió cuando la había conocido y fué, es y siempre será... la única.

[❖°•✥•°❖]

Los días pasaron y más criminales morían alrededor del mundo, siendo su causa un ataque al corazón. Los policías estaban muy nerviosos al describir esta serie de muertes en Japón, ya no se sospechaba de algún tipo de enfermedad o virus, se llegó a la conclusión de que esto era homicidio. Aiantze estaba cada vez más atenta a las noticias y el temor inevitablemente la invadió, esto era una realidad. Había logrado conservar la calma y continuar con su vida y rutina, no permitiría que esto la afectase en gran manera.

Un día indagando en internet relacionado a los misteriosos asesinatos encontró un sitio web creado para "Kira" quién así desearon llamar al enigmático ser que realizaba estos asesinatos. Replegados de comentarios, entre ellos agradecimientos y víctimas que daban sugerencias para que el perpetrador matara a sus victimarios dándole sus nombres y fotografías.

—Mis temores se hicieron realidad, Rem, hay otra Death Note, solo tengo una duda...—Aiantze desvío su mirada de la laptop a la Shinigami—¿Cómo logró este Shinigami obtener otra Death Note? ¿Acaso se lo robó al Rey?

—Al Rey Shinigami no se le engaña tan fácilmente Aiantze, es probable que se lo haya quitado a otro Shinigami en un descuido.

—Ya veo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una pared con un gran cuadro de lienzo, la obra de Henri Matisse "La musique" aunque era una copia, era exacta a la misma. Quitó el cuadro de la superficie exponiendo una fuerte caja fuerte y colocando el pin correspondiente esta se abrió. En su interior estaba su Death Note y con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos.

Las páginas estaban en blanco de tinta pero no de las lágrimas que había derramado en ella, o al menos los recuerdos de aquellas lágrimas.

_"¡No más, por favor! ¡Detente!"_

_Nunca se detuvo. _

_Sus hombros temblaban y su cabeza gacha, sollozando de la pena y la humillación. Sus cabellos se encargaban de ocultar sus ojos hinchados y rojos como la sangre que se escurría en su piel, sintiendo la punzada y el grotesco escozor de las heridas que provocó los golpes pero más intenso era el agudo dolor entre sus piernas. Su escasa ropa desgarrada, apenas tapaba su cuerpo y sus piernas apenas la sostenía._

_Temblorosamente__ cogió la Death Note y un bolígrafo encima de su escritorio. Suprimió los sollozos que inevitablemente salían, sin __sesar__ aquel líquido salado caían directamente hacía la hoja en blanco pulcro._

_ Solo debía escribir su nombre, ocasionarle la muerte más dolorosa y ella sentiría la satisfacción de la dulce venganza. Sus ojos estaban ahogados tristeza pero el rencor iba poco a poco consumiendo cada parte de su ser. _

_Nunca fue capaz de escribir su nombre. _

Aiantze tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y se aferró a la libreta. Lo había pensado mucho, pero había decidido algo que quizás cambie su destino para siempre.

—Creo que voy a ser algo loco—Dijo repentinamente—Eso tal vez ponga en riesgo mi vida.

Esto había llamado su atención, algo le decía que la humana iba a hacer justamente lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Que estás planeando Aiantze?

—Detener a Kira.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Rem se interponía ante su decisión, pero sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. Ella no podría intervenir en sus asuntos.

—Asumo confiadamente que Kira es alguien determinado, tiene un objetivo, es certero y sin vacilación, estas conductas me hacen asumir que es alguien inteligente pero sádico—Regresó el cuaderno a la caja fuerte y colocó el cuadro en su lugar. Volteó a Rem y sonrió ampliamente.

—Aunque también un poco infantil, no por nada estoy estudiando psicología por mí propia cuenta.

—¿Sabes que estás jugando con fuego, verdad?

—Lo sé Rem y sé también que no hay que tomarse nada a la ligera, pero debo detener a Kira.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo—se dijo Aiantze—de pronto no pudo evitar sentirse la más idiota. Tenía en cuenta que los asesinatos de Kira era mayormente en Japón y partes de Asia, sabía sin dudas que Kira estaba en Japón pero ¿En que región exactamente? Había llegado a esta conclusión desde que empezó los asesinatos con Kurou Otoharada. Lo suerte se había puesto de su lado cuando una desconcertante transmisión detuvo las actividades de muchos japoneses quienes se detuvieron a ver.

_"Ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción. A continuación verán una transmisión en vivo a nivel mundial desde la Interpol. Y ahora una transmisión en vivo de la __ICPO__"_

La gente comenzaron a preguntarse que estaba pasando mientras contemplaban atentamente a la gran pantalla de publicidad exterior anido a gran un edificio. Era una pregunta que se hacian las personas en las calles centrales de Kanto. Las personas observaron con curiosidad, la imagen de pronto había cambiado a un hombre extranjero.

_"Tengo una unidad policiaca internacional que incluye a todas las naciones... Soy Lind. L __Tailor__, también conocido como L"_

Unos pasos se detuvieron en la vereda y una sonrisa surcó en sus labios que contenían el palillo de un chupetín recientemente acabado.

_"Criminales alrededor del mundo son asesinados por un asesino serial. Considero este crimen como el más atroz homicidio, no descansaré hasta que la persona o personas responsables sean llevadas ante la justicia. Kira, voy a __cazarte__, te encontraré..." _

—¡Oh Dios mío, está desafiando a Kira!—Murmuró un hombre, complemente incrédulo.

_"Kira, tengo una muy buena idea de cuál es tu motivación y puedo adivinar de lo que tratas de conseguir, sin embargo, lo que estás haciendo ahora es malvado"_

Hubo un silencio, hasta que el reportero comenzó a gritar y agitarse, tocándose con tanta fuerza el pecho justo en dónde estaba su corazón. Lind. L Tailor, cayó sobre la mesa, muerto por un ataque al corazón. Las personas alrededor de él comenzaron a entrar en pánico y otros en shock, tal conmoción causó que algunos corrieran despavoridos.

Quitaron el cuerpo de Lind de las cámaras, posteriormente la imagen cambio, todo en blanco con una gran letra L gótica en el centro. Esto llamó la atención de la joven, realmente Aiantze no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha y alegre ante semejante hazaña que incluso empezó a admirar a este sujeto, L.

_"Tenía que hacer la prueba pero nunca imaginé que en verdad sucedería. Kira, parece que puedes matar a una persona sin tener que estar presente, no lo creería de ser porque lo acabo de presenciar. Escúchame Kira, si en verdad mataste a Lind. L __Tailor__, el hombre a quién viste morir en televisión, debo decirte que era un prisionero cuya ejecución estaba programada para hoy, ese no era yo. La policía lo arrestó en absoluto secreto para que no supieras de él por la televisión o la internet, parece que ni siquiera tú tienes acceso a la información de esa clases de criminales. Pero una cosa te aseguro, L es real, yo existo, ahora trata de matarme, ¿Que sucede? ¡Date prisa!, vamos ¡Mátame!, ¿Qué te pasa, que estás esperando? será mejor que lo hagas de una vez, ¡Vamos, trata de matarme! ¿Que sucede, no puedes hacerlo?..."_

Ella amplió su sonrisa, como si fuera una pequeña niña en una gran juguetería y como si esta transmisión fuera una especie de broma morbosa.

_"Bien Kira, parece que después de todo no puedes matarme. Así que hay personas a las que no puedes matar, me diste una pista útil, te devolveré el favor, te diré algo que creo que encontrarás interesante; a pesar de que esta se anunció como una transmisión mundial la verdad es que solo estamos trasmitiendo en la Región de Kantō en Japón. Pensaba trasmitir este mensaje en cada región del mundo hasta encontrarte, pero parece que eso ya no será necesario, ahora se dónde estás. La policía trató tu primer asesinato como un accidente sin relación pero la primera de tus víctimas fue un sospechoso de Shinjuku. De todos los criminales que han muerto recientemente de un ataque al corazón, el crimen de este fue por mucho menos serio, además su crímen fue reportado en Japón, usé esa información para reducir esto; estás en Japón y tú primera víctima fue tan solo un experimento, lo que significa que no llevas matando mucho tiempo. Decidimos transmitirlo en Kanto por lo grande que es su población y por fortuna te encontramos"_

_Para serte completamente honesto nunca pensé que las cosas resultaran tan bien, pero no pasará mucho antes de que te pueda sentenciar a muerte" _

Abrió suavemente sus labios y quitó el palillo vacío de su boca, para luego después reemplazarlo con otra golosina y volviendo a disfrutar del dulce sabor y el espectáculo.

_"Obviamente estoy muy interesado en saber cómo logras cometer estos asesinatos sin estar presente, pero no me importa espera un poco más, podrás responder a todas mis preguntas cuando te atrape. Volveremos a vernos pronto, Kira" _

La trasmisión llegó a su fin, quedando solo una imágen estática. Cubrió su cabeza aún más, cubriendo mayormente su rostro

—Bueno, al parecer L hizo ese trabajo por mí—Alegó irónica y con diversión—Ahora que se que Kira está en Kantō, viene la siguiente fase de mi plan.

La Shinigami por primera vez mostró una expresión de sorpresa y petrificación.

—¡Aiantze! ¿No estarás pensando en…?

—Exactamente Rem—Con severidad y determinación, Aiantze miró al Dios de la muerte—Quiero hacer contigo, el trato de los ojos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**DEATH NOTE **

_**BY: EVITA HEAVEN**_

**"Los cálidos ojos de la muerte"**

**Ojos**

「❖•°✥°•❖」

CAPÍTULO 3

[❖°•✥•°❖]

—Si haces el trato de los ojos, tu vida se reducirá a la mitad otorgandome la mitad de ella, ¿Estás segura de esto?

La duda se impuso en mi corazón y desvié los ojos del Dios de la muerte a la televisión; cada día eran más muertes, todos ataques al corazón. Kira sentenciaba a muerte incluso a criminales con delitos menos graves, no daba el derecho de comprobar la inocencia… no perdonaba a nadie. Japón era un huracán de caos y muerte.

—¿Sería capaz de dar la mitad de mi vida solo para encontrar a Kira aunque eso signifique un rotundo fracaso?

No era ilusa, tuve en claro los pros y los contras de mi impulsiva decisión, lo arriesgado que era esto. Por una vez quise hacer algo por alguien, si Kira fue capaz de matar a Lind L Tailor antes de que supiera entonces que en realidad se trataba de un criminal, entonces tenía la certeza que también es capaz de matar a inocentes que pensaran diferente a Kira.

¡No puedo permitirlo sabiendo que probablemente sea la única que tiene una oportunidad de vencerle!

—¿Aiantze?—Volví mi mirada a Rem, ella se había percatado de mi vacilación.

—Lo haré Rem, después de todo soy la única que puede hacerlo.

Me estaría engañando si pensaba que no había un conflicto conmigo misma; me daba tanta satisfacción ver a asesinos y violadores caer como moscas, pero por otra parte estaba mi humanidad quien apenas había logrado ganar esta batalla.

—En cuyo caso si por alguna razón perdieras la Death Note o decides renunciar a ella, tus recuerdos sobre ella desaparecerá así también como el poder de los ojos y por lo tanto, la mitad de tu vida tampoco regresará. Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Estás segura?—Monótona pero directa, ella me observaba penetrantemente. Yo sabía de antemano todo esto, quizás era su forma de persuadirme a mi decisión pero había fallado.

—Estoy completamente segura de mis palabras Rem, quiero que tomes la mitad de mi vida restante a cambio de tus ojos.

—Bien...—No insistió más—Como tú digas—Elevó la mano hacia mi cabeza y la colocó suavemente en ella, cerré mis ojos con fuerzas mientras sentía mi corazón bombardear con fuerza que lo percibía en mis propios oídos.

Rem retiró su mano sobre mi cabeza pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

—Puedes abrirlos—Dijo, y así lo hice lentamente. Me sentí normal, incluso dudé de que Rem hubiera hecho algo, hasta que ví a los noticiarios de la televisión. Grité con fuerza que caí de la silla, estaba tan asustada ver cómo sus nombres y números flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Sabía este gran detalle pero aún así me aterró.

Era sorprendente, ahora entiendo la facilidad que tiene los Shinigami a la hora de matar, tan sorprendente como aterrador. Esto me hacía más fuerte que Kira, mucho más poderosa y no era para jactarme sino estaba diciendo un hecho.

—Esto es increíble, puede ver sus nombres, yo...—Anonadada seguía observando la televisión, las palabras fueron innecesarias. Pero lo que más me sorprendía es que podía notar pequeños detalles a una gran distancia en todo su esplendor, como si lo estuviera observando a centímetros de él.

Asumido ahora mi nuevo poder, me apresure en ponerme el uniforme, tenía que ir a la universidad de Nagoya. Estudiaba biología forense, una carrera que desde pequeña me había llamado la atención pero sobre todo porque de alguna manera lo heredé de mis abuelos y tíos maternos quienes.

Justamente cuando iba a salir, Rem me siguió, me detuve y giré hacia ella.

—Rem, ya dije antes, no es necesario que me acompañes si no quieres.

Y como siempre solo obtuve su mutismo, pero no me persiguió. No es que me molestara su presencia, sé perfectamente que desde aquella vez, Rem jamás me dejaba sola. En ese entonces era una adolescente de 14 años cuando fuí abusada, la Shinigami estaba ausente y cuando se enteró sin siquiera haberlo mencionado, jamás se apartó de mi lado. Un gesto atesorado que lo interpreté en sus palabras; "Jamás me apartaré de tu lado, te protegeré". Al menos quería creer eso, Rem me había mencionado que los Shinigami deben estar atento al humano al que poseen.

El pasado me dolía aún pero ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar dicho dolor y mantenerme de pie.

Llegué al ascensor, cuando este me permitió paso no vi nadie allí, algo totalmente bueno para mí. Llegué al piso del recepcionista y el primer nombre y números flotando sobre la cabeza de alguien (sin contar los noticiarios de la TV) que había visto, que me dejó totalmente pálida;

_高橋 明_

_00476_

_Takahashi__ Akira _

Era el que tomaba el turno a la mañana cuando Totomaru lo hacía a la tarde. Un joven de 24 años, alto y delgado, cabellos negro y alborotados, sus ojos eran un fuerte azul que me recordaron al cielo de Rusia en el verano. Llevaba puesto un elegante smoking sin la chaqueta simplemente un chaleco negro y un moño en el cuello.

No fuí capaz de apartar los ojos de él ni de su nombre y resto de vidas restantes, no sabía cómo pasarlo a términos humanos para saber exactamente cuando iba a morir, no obstante, algo me decía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que no haz pensado en las consecuencias de tener los ojos Shinigami; la angustia que te traería saber cuándo van morir, especialmente a aquellos que aprecias.

Volteo rápidamente la cabeza hacia mi izquierda; dónde había oído la voz. Rem estaba allí tan imponente como de costumbre y con su espalda encorvada, su mirada era menos intensa de lo normal. Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos. Ella tenía razón; no lo había visto en esa perspectiva.

—Tienes razón Rem, no lo pensé, sin embargo, mientras no me apegue con ningún humano no será un problema, no me importará.

Ambas sabíamos que eso era una mentira, me había apegado sin quererlo con Totomaru y Akira, durante estos tres meses desde que cambié de departamento.

—Pero ahora el problema no es eso; ¿Supongo que me acompañaras?

—¿Es un problema para tí?—Le sonrió y miró con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho, está bien.

—¡Buenos días, pequeña Yuri! ¿Cómo has dormido?—Alegó Akira, me mantuve inexpresiva a sus avances.

—Lo siento Akira, se me hace tarde—Retome mi camino susurrando"Idiota" en español pero lo suficientemente alto para que oyera.

—¡Oye! ¡Oí eso y se lo que significa!—Protestó a mis espaldas, yo solo reí algo divertida.

—¡Yuri, ven y dímelo en la cara!—Ya había salido del edificio. Akira era amable pero muy inmaduro para su edad.

La repentina ola de números y nombres sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes fue certero que detuve mi andar. No estaba acostumbrada, no aún. Tenía que hacerlo, simplemente ignorar. Tomé algunas bocanadas de aire y reanude mi camino.

°•▶°•

Era la hora de receso, los estudiantes descansaban de estrictas horas de clases. La mayoría prefería sentarse bajo un árbol junto a sus amigos y tener una animada charla mientras compartían algo para comer y beber. Otros simplemente preferían practicar algún deporte. El sol caluroso ya se había vuelto fastidioso pero ráfagas de brisa se extendió refrescando un poco. Un par de jóvenes estaban sentados cerca de un árbol rododendro y algunos arbustos florales.

—Muchisimas gracias Chika—dijo su compañía con una pequeña sonrisa, Chika Hamabe negó modesta.

—De nada Kaori—ella respondió sonriendo la cuál desaparecido cuando su compañera bajó la cabeza algo entristecida.

—Realmente me va pésimo en inglés y me molesta ser una carga para tí.

—¡Ánimo! No pienses así. Chika realmente está encantada de ayudarte—Un jóven apoyó pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de la muchacha—verás que si eres persistente, lograrás con lo que te propones, ¿No es así hermana?—le dirigió una mirada a su gemela.

—¡Claro que sí!, Futo tiene razón, no eres ninguna carga todo lo contrario, y lo otro, lo lograrás solo confía en tí.

Kaori más alentada y con los ánimos renovados levantó la cabeza exhibiendo sus orbes azules más brillantes y llena de vida con pequeñas lágrimas de alegría que se asomaban levemente.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!—Futo rió nervioso rascando su nuca.

Chika siguió dando lecciones de Inglés a su amiga por unos minutos, hasta que empezó a oír algunos murmullos, y de repente como si un ser oscuro se acercara trayendo desgracia con cada paso que daba, se presentó un denso silencio enervante. Chika levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, Futo tenía una expresión inexpresiva casi siniestra que le envió ráfagas de escalofríos. Todo a la calma inusual en el gran patio de la institución, Chika dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que él y comprendió; aquella muchacho enigmático de nombre Yuri Mikhailov caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, espalda erguida y mirada fija en frente ignorando por completo a su alrededor como si fueran insignificantes.

Chika por un momento quedó ensimismada mirándolo; era excéntrico, único. Él iba con esos ojos que eran difícil de saber si eran azules o grises, revelando fortaleza irrompible.

［❖•°✥°•❖］

Horas más tarde, los estudiantes estaban estresados y ajetreados, mañana sería un gran día que se festeja una vez al año, el tan famoso evento del Festival Benka No Hi. Mayormente se trata de coloridos desfiles en las calles y exposiciones de arte de todo tipo, aunque también muchas personas se unía con sus vestuario y maquillaje culturalmente habitual en estos tipos de festividades.

El profesor Aoyama Takashi dió por finalizada las clases, no antes de exigir a los jóvenes que hicieran acto de su presencia mañana en las recurridas calles de Ginza con sus proyectos ya hechos. Como la Universidad Nagoya en sí era prodigiosa, dependían de ello seguir manteniendo tal título.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa para terminar los últimos detalles y retoques?—Preguntó Kaori a su amiga a su lado. Ambas se dirigían a la salida junto a los demás alumnos. Chika sonrió agradecida.

—Te lo agradezco pero Futo me ayudará. Tú ve y relájate, ya haz hecho mucho, tú creatividad nos salvó esa vez—Comentó recordando la otra vez en como Futo metió la pata y arruinó el proyecto. Nunca se enojó tanto como ese día. La chica negó algo sonrojada y con modestia dijo.

—No lo creo Chika, apuesto a que a tí te hubieran ocurridos ideas mejores que las mías.

Hamabe rió y tocó ligeramente su hombro.

—Vamos, no seas tan modesta conmigo y sé un poco más orgullosa por tu esfuerzo y creatividad. Después de todo, lo que digo es cierto.

Kaori se detuvo por un momento y contempló a su amiga con un gran tono arrebol pintado en sus mejillas y orejas.

—Muchísimas gracias—Dijo rápidamente mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia con admiración y respeto. Chika soltó alguna risitas encogiéndose de hombro y rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa.

—No hagas eso, somos amigas después de todo, ¿Verdad?

—¡Si!—Perpleja farfulló mientras se erguía. Las jóvenes salieron del instituto y esperaron a Futo por unos minutos como usualmente lo hacían.

—Es extraño, se está tardando demasiado—Murmuró Chika sin apartar sus ojos de la entrada del instituto.

—Tal vez se olvidó algo—Dijo Kaori. En ese instante ella creyó sentir el ambiente más frío y la anticipada tensidad de su compañera—¿Chika?—Recibiendo silencio de su parte, la vio momentáneamente y después dirigió sus ojos hacía el mismo lugar que ella.

Por semanas no lo había visto a pesar de que asistieran la misma universidad, obviamente ninguno de los dos faltaban a clases pero sus caminos no se cruzaban, o él parecía evitarla, llegó a pensarlo y se apenó por eso. Mientras él bajaba por la escalera Chika murmuró su nombre tan imperceptible, Yuri lo oyó pero no se atrevió a mirarla, pasó delante de ella y siguió su camino.

-—¡Espera Yuri!—A este punto fue tarde, el auto arrancó y se marchó a toda velocidad. Tras unos segundos de ensimismamiento observando cómo el auto desaparecía de su campo de visión, Chika llevó una mano a su pecho cabizbaja. Quería acercarse a él.

—¿Por qué lo llamas?—La voz siniestra de su hermano detrás de ella le provocó un escalofrío que la exaltó.

—¡Futo!, No te había visto.

—Te he preguntado algo, ¡Responde!—Ella guardó silencio y por un segundo pensó en ignorar y seguir su camino. No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación y francamente ya la estaba hartando, sobre todo la manera tan hostil y burlona en que su hermano se dirigía a Yuri.

—Quiero ser su amiga, siempre es solitario y siempre lo juzgan—Confesó con un toque de vergüenza. Futo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y tan pronto borró toda sorpresa para ser albergado por la ira mientras Kaori era expectante de la riña de sus dos mejores amigos. La expresión tan sombría que ahora Futo hizo enviaría inclusive al mismo diablo al infierno, sus ojos ensombrecido por los flecos de su pelo y los colmillos que ostentaba lo hacía parecer a una bestia furiosa y hambrienta.

—Y no me detendré solo porque tú lo digas—Chika echó más leña al fuego. No sé callaría y diría la verdad de sus intenciones—Yuri me salvó la vida, ¡Debes estar agradecido por eso!.

Cerró con fuerzas sus puños, era tan ingenua, ¡Saldría lastimada!. Quería gritarle eso en la cara, pero teniendo en cuenta lo terca que era, le entraría por un oído y saldría por el otro.

—¡Tú no entiendes Chika!

—¿Entender que?—Elevó la voz, la amabilidad de sus ojos se esfumaron reemplazados por el disgusto—Siempre eres tan prejuicioso con la gente, principalmente con aquellas que nos brindan amabilidad—Tomó una bocanada de aire y más tranquila agregó—Él hizo mucho por mí; me salvó de esos chicos en dos ocasiones saliendo casi herido por eso.

Futo jadeó con los ojos en par en par, perplejo. La mención de aquellos tipos era casi surrealista en su hermana que por nada del mundo siquiera lo recordaría, que lo mencionara ahora y con ese desaire entendió que había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia. Ambos estaban iguales y por el bien de cada uno era detener esto antes de hacer o decir algo que podrían arrepentirse.

En silencio caminaron a casa. Kaori que vivía unas cuadras antes se despidió de Chika prometiendo encontrarse el fin de semana. Ahora solos, el silencio era tenso e incómodo para los hermanos y ella, se perdía en sus pensamientos, principalmente cuando se trataba de Yuri.

Llegaron a casa, era de dos pisos, color blanco y rojo, con un dos balcones en las ventanas superiores. Wataru recibió a ambos hermanos con euforia y entusiasmo como un adorable cachorro.

—Hogar, dulce hogar—Suspiró Futo respirando pesadamente y tirando la mochila en el sofá del Living justo al entrar.

—Futo, Chika, ¡Miren lo que mamá me compró!—Mostró un vídeo juego—Es de zombie y esperé a que ustedes llegaran primero para jugar juntos.

—Vaya, pareces ansioso con probar la consola nueva que te compré—Chika sonrió débilmente mientras se quitaba el bolso y inhalando y exhalando con cansancio y liberando todo estrés y los estragos de las emociones negativas, eso y la universidad la dejaron agotada.

—Aún me pregunto de dónde sacaste todo ese dinero para comprar algo tan caro—Refutó el mayor, husmeando la heladera.

Chika suspiró con cansancio mientras acariciaba sus sienes buscando paciencia de dónde no la tenía para no estallar de cólera allí mismo.

—No empieces por favor, y mucho menos delante de Wataru.

Futo eligió una lata de bebida y tomó un sorbo, después, limpiando su boca con la manga de la camisa miró al infante que parecía algo aturdido y expectante por repentina pelea.

—Lo siento campeón pero hoy no podré jugar contigo. Solo quiero ir a dormir. Más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?—Y rápidamente volteó dirigiéndose por la escalera directo a su cuarto para no presenciar cómo el semblante infantil se expandía la desilusión y la tristeza.

El niño lo vio irse con los hombros bajo y conteniendo las lágrimas. Chika inmediatamente lo abrazó, besó su mejillas y empezó a hacerles cosquillas obteniendo varias risitas.

—No lo necesitamos, yo jugaré contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien, ¡Prepárate para perder!—Y con los ánimos estallando, la alegría volvió a él tan rápido como se había ido.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio?, estoy segura que mataré más Zombies que tú, enano.

—¡Eso jamás!

Y así fue como los dos compitieron, a veces con enojo cuando perdían y alegres cuando salían victoriosos. Jugaron durante horas y realizando ruidos a propósito como objetivo de no dejar dormir al mayor. La venganza nunca supo tan bien para Chika.


	5. Capítulo 4

[EDITADO]

NOTA DE MUERTE

Por: Evita Heaven

"Los cálidos ojos de la muerte"

A centímetros

「❖ • ° ✥ ° • ❖」

CAPÍTULO 4

[❖ ° • ✥ • ° ❖]

_Aiantze recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre, doblando su cuerpo hasta que esté cayera sobre frío pavimento. Su corazón era como un tambor tocando con tanto afán y su respiración se volvió agitada, sus manos ligeramente ocultas bajo sus largas mangas sudaban y temblaban. Le sostuvieron de los hombros y brazos tirandolos hacia atrás bruscamente, ocasionando que ella gimiera, tensa la quijada tratando de reprimir sus gritos y jadeos._

_Escuchaba risas y voces distorsionadas, su conciencia dependía de un hilo._

_El primero y el líder de ellos; de nombre Himura Arata rió y jaló la capucha de la sudadera hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que él pudo fue como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y un agudo dolor en el centro de su vientre, sus piernas no tuvieron problemas de daño y cayeron de rodillas, tomando varias bocanadas de aire para compensar su falta de oxígeno y presionando fuertemente la zona golpeada. Un gemido ahogado fue arreglado en lo más profundo de su garganta tras una patada en las costillas que lo estremeció de dolor y lo echó aún lado del suelo boca arriba. Fukui Atsushi quién había golpeado tuvo un borceguí demasiado pesado y duro, eso empeoró su situación._

_—¡Aprenderás un no meterte en nuestros asuntos! —Gruñó Arata._

_Gimió suavemente cerrando sus párpados y con la respiración pesada, volvió a levantarse. Siguieron insultandola y golpearla, Aiantze perdió la noción del tiempo pero había logrado mantenerse de pie. Una fortaleza murió y con decisión e ira tan rápido como había recuperado, golpeó fuertemente con su rodilla la parte íntima del líder quién fue su turno de arrodillarse, gritando y maldiciendo, soportando su virilidad y cerrando fuertemente sus piernas. Atsushi corrió en su ayuda y tan rápido había llegado, la chica se movió rápidamente con las fuerzas que le quedaba lo esquivó, sin embargo no había esperado otro golpe retrasado por Arata en la espalda, ella se desplomó al suelo respirando agitadamente y varias horas de sudor cayendo por su frente._

_Estuvimos en claro que alguna vez fui a poder ganarles, no en una pelea injusta._

_¿Ya te rindes, idiota? ¡Qué débil! —Arata rió complacido, sus ojos azabaches brillaban con malicia y se estremeció con anticipación. Él se le acercó y pisó su pierna, Aiantze tensó la mandíbula cerrando fuertemente sus puños negándose a gritar, pero las lágrimas cayeron._

_La ignomanía era insoportable y su orgullo cedió, mirando a Rem, ella cedió. Arata se inclina y se deja caer el cabello obligando a un medio erguirse y sentarse. El agresor no lo había soltado todavía y colocó el puño libre frente a su rostro._

_—Si súplicas, probablemente te deje ir, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Vas a hacerlo?_

_Entrecerró sus ojos y oxígeno oxígeno, cada parte del cuerpo de su cuerpo. Un fuerte impacto sobre su mandíbula la mandó contra el suelo, lo que primero fue difícilmente fue el golpe y luego se apoderó el dolor y apenas se movió, fue demasiado débil._

_Patearon su vientre y espalda, Aiantze se encogió de forma fetal en un intento de protegerse y resistir todo lo que pudo hasta que ellos se cansaron y se marcharon, no antes de reírse fuertemente y escupirla._

_Poco a poco fue levantándose del frío suelo, sus piernas temblaban pero no lo suficiente para no mantener su peso._

_No lo hagas Rem, solo son unos niños._

_Aiantze respiraba con dificultad y apenas podría lograr mantener pie, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras su labio inferior registra más hilos un hilo de sangre. Lentamente volteó hacia la chica inconscientemente, tenía las piernas llenas de raspones y varios moretones._

_Caminó hasta ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba._

_—Oye, tú ... ¡Despierta! —Suavemente y como le permitía su cuerpo se puso cuclillas frente a ella y la movió suavemente tocando su hombro._

_—¡Oye niña! —Siguió insistiendo pero ella no despertaba, ni siquiera sabía si nombre. La había visto en el campus de la universidad._

_—¡Maldición!_

_Aiantze sacó su teléfono (agradecimiento que este no se vio afectado por los golpes) y marcó 120, número de emergencia médica. Explicamos la situación a la operadora y entregó la dirección, la operadora aseguró que estarían allí en unos minutos. Cerró la tapa del teléfono y lo devolvió a guardar en la solapa de su arruinada chaqueta negra._

_El cielo se pobló de nubes grises, gotas cayeron sobre su rostro y posteriormente en unos minutos la lluvia se fue intensificando gradualmente. Aiantze con mucha dificultad se aseguró de resguardar a la joven bajo el techo de una tienda y se quitó la chaqueta cuando la joven comenzó a tiritar del frío mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, acunandola con delicadeza. No solía hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no podía dejar que pasar frío. Acarició su delicado rostro mientras quitó algunos mechones de cabello sobre su cara. Era raro que hiciera esto por alguien más, quizás solo era un reflejo de sí mismo, el consuelo que deseaba cuando sí lograba abusar de su cuerpo, Aiantze aunque no deseaba admitirlo, aún estaba rota._

_Tragedia que venía a la memoria, vulnerable y desaliñada, lúgubre memoria y angustia se cuela sin permiso en su mirar. Esa niña está representando su pasado, el martirio, su dolor. Sin quererlo, sollozos salieron de sus labios mientras al fondo se oía las sirenas. Cuidadosamente la recostó sobre el suelo y salió rápidamente de ese lugar importando poco sus heridas y tratando de ignorar el dolor de sus huesos._

_El fragmento de los rayos y truenos la hicieron encogerse, los pájaros callan dejaron de piar escondiéndose entre árboles y tejados del gran parque. Empezó la tormenta trepidando de las fulminantes y certeras ventiscas._

_Aiantze, se arrepintió de haber cruzado por ese lugar y haberla salvado. Nunca regresaría a la normalidad._

—¿Chika, estás bien? —Futo pidió algo preocupado, su hermana yacía ensimismada y actuando algo extraño últimamente.

Ella quedó viendo al vacío bello en el horizonte, pétalos de árboles de cerezo era empujadas por la fresca brisa de mar, ondulando su largo pelo rubio y como el raso más suave. Sus ojos castaños titilantes que expresa su agradecimiento y felicidad interna sobre todo su pregunta por aquel niño que fue su salvador. Sus manos unidas a su pecho y los hombros encogidos revelaban el trauma que habían olvidado, su alma gentil que había expuesto al verdadero temor y humillación.

Lo que pasará en los pasillos del instituto, solo y con la mirada perdida. Admitió que tuvo compasión y de la compasión, murió la curiosidad; quería saber algo de él, que escondía y podía ser la carga tan pesada que tenía en sus hombros, sentimientos vulnerables y su dolor.

—Veo que no puedes olvidarte de eso - la profunda y ronca voz de su hermano gemelo la sacó de sus cabales. Cubriendola con su sombra y su compresión.

No espero que lo hagas Chika, al menos no tan pronto.

—¡Futo! —Musitó sorprendida. Su sonrisa cayó y tuvo su mirada a los cielos, melancólico.

—Yo debí estar en su lugar, yo era el que tenía que protegerte, por mí culpa te sucedió esto - Ostentó sus dientes arreglando un gruñido gutural de su garganta, su expresión durada y sus puños tensos. No lo toleraba.

—Hermano ...

—¡Fui un inútil! Si no fuera por mí y por todos los problemas en que me meto con algunos, hubieras pagado por mí error.

—¡No digas eso! —Chika protestó—, no fue tu culpa - ella se llenó de amargura.

—Mi mundo ...— pausó, relajándose de su ataque de ira y por impulso, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos susurrándole al oído - mi mundo se derrumbaría si te hubiera perdido.

Atónita, ella abrió grande los ojos, no esperaba eso y tampoco percibió el sentimiento de angustia que abarcaba a flor de piel, esa angustia que lo destrozaba. Chika, sonrió levemente y correspondió al abrazo.

—A diferencia de él tú siempre estarás para mí, no debes culparte por lo que pasó.

Su semblante pasmado se suavizó y atrajo más a él, grabando en su pecho una cálida sensación.

—Nos une un lazo eterno.

［❖ • ° ✥ ° • ❖］

El denso ocado sobre las armoniosas angosturas tajantes especificado el paso los rayos del atardecer en el inicio del horizonte, bajo el cielo inflamado por nubes rojas fundidas por los rayos del sol que se extienden la cañada de valles como una muralla azulado plomiza coronado en la cumbre por ingestes pedruscos. Era un paisaje digno de admirar mientras la joven mujer se relajaba.

Quitó la holgada camisa blanca de su dorso, desabotonando los botones lentos y sin prisa, revelando poco a poco su pecho pálido envuelto parcialmente por vendas blancas.

La complexión de Aiantze era muy delgada; le sobresalía un poco los huesos de la costilla, la clavícula y la columna vertebral y su alta estatura lo hacía ver más delgada de lo que era. Su piel morena, era suave a la vista y al tacto (heredado genéticamente por su difunta madre).

Desvestida completamente, entró al baño; consistía en un tradicional ofuro japonés de madera, tenía la forma cuadrada y con una cierta profundidad. Al otro extremo, un lavamanos circular de cerámica y la gramática cromática eran de tonalidades neutras; del ocre al blanco y negro que domina un espacio de armonía y equilibrio, lo que normalmente ayuda a relajarse. Si bien era una estricta regla que restringía los japoneses bañarse y quitarse toda la suciedad antes de entrar al ofuro, Aiantze se metió sin más. El agua estaba muy caliente (para los occidentales) pero ya acostumbraba, después de vivir 3 meses en Japón se había acostumbrado a sus hábitos.

Emanaba un grato vapor que se apegaba a la piel de sus hombros fuera del agua y en su rostro. Exhaló con placer y cerró los párpados.

Le delató el cansancio y la irritación cuando esta ridícula batalla interna le hizo desperdiciar sus horas de paz en el agua y su soledad. Sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua, antes de tomar una cantidad correcta de bocanadas de aire y se perdió allí, tieso y con los ojos cerrados mientras burbujas diminutas escapaba de sus labios apenas sellados.

Esta acción lo mantenía activada y lejos de su mente impulsiva y de pensamientos inestables por un momento.

_Una silueta pequeña y joven temblaba, sus espesas pestañas negras brillaban por las lágrimas excesivas y cada vez que sus labios rosados salían gemidos y jadeos._

_—Ayúdenme, por favor - Ella suplicó internamente._

_Sus súplicas habían Sido oídas; un joven atractivo de su edad de ojos azules grisáceos y pelo largo hasta los hombros de un tono oscuro, aparentemente en aquel lugar, estaba tan sorprendido como ella e inclinado a su altura sacando una llave de la solapa de su elegante frac blanco y desbloqueado el candado abriendo la entrada de aquella jaula._

_—Así que para esto quería una jaula, ese maldito infeliz —Él gruñó, luego la miró con terneza y suavidad - No temas pequeños petirrojo, no te haré daño. Ven, acércate. - Le tendió una mano enguantada deseando ver sus ojos que estaban tapados por sus flecos de extraña apariencia._

_—Mi nombre es Mikhail, créeme no soy como mi hermano. No te lastimare, ven, solo quiero darte de comer y aquí no es muy cómodo para hacerlo._

_Dubitativa, sumisamente y poco a poco salió de sus restricciones con algo de dificultad debido a los grilletes._

_—Eso es, ven preciosa. —Cuando la tuvo cerca acarició su pelo sorprendiéndose de que fuera de él y no suave como toda la mujer que tuvo que tenerlo._

_—Carece de suavidad pero eso no le quita su encanto. - Musitó coqueto y sonriendo._

_Su hermano le había dicho que cuidara de su mascota importada de Inglaterra, Londres. Ya sé lo que había imaginado pero nunca había tenido que ser una niña, no debería haberme entregado, en algún momento esto iba a pasar._

_—Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si es que me entiendes._

_—Si ... te entiendo - Musitó suavemente._

_Eso le dejó definitivamente boquiabierto._

_—Mi nombre ...— Susurró cabizbaja - Es Aiantze Isabey._

La cabeza del agua cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, su corazón latía con fuerza y tosió gravemente escupiendo la cantidad de agua y emitiendo bruscos jadeos.

—¡Demonios! —Espetó frotándose la garganta mientras oía la preocupada sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta.

Terminó de asearse, secó su pelo y cuerpo, y envolvió la toalla azul alrededor de su cuerpo.

Regresó a su cuarto y hurgó en su guardarropa buscando algo cómodo.

Peinó su pelo y concluyó con sus características pendientes con cadenas en su oreja izquierda. Mientras arreglaba su apariencia frente al espejo, nunca pudo evadir su mirada sobre su propio nombre flotante encima de su cabeza, sin embargo sin los números restantes.

Ya vestida se encaminó al comedor, se sentó en un cojín que estaba en frente de una mesa de madera con patas muy corta. La merienda que solicitó y estaba preparada, teniendo muchas variedades de bocadillos. Cuando ya había terminado, dió de comer a Inna y se vistió rápidamente tras ver el reloj, hoy necesitó ir a trabajar.

—¡Buenos tardes, señorita Mikhailov! —Era imprescindible el jovial saludo de Totomaru.

—Buenas tarde, Totomaru - Correspondió el gesto algo incómoda por su amabilidad.

—¿Cómo fue su día en la universidad?

—Bien. Debo irme, adiós - Fue breve y se inclinó levemente antes de marcharse rápidamente, pasando desapercibido la leve decepción en los ojos del joven.

Totomaru nunca lograba sacarle más de dos o tres palabras, siempre solía ser muy distante y reservada, objetiva y sin emociones, pero, como amaba los días cuando estaba de buen humor, porque había una pequeña sonrisa ya veces hasta los comentarios de humor negro. Se había sorprendido cuando Akira confesó que era mayormente insultado por la chica debido a su actitud de galantería. Quizás necesitemos más si queríamos llamar a su atención.

Aiantze llegó a la estación de Ueno, había muchas personas y mucho movimiento. Pasado por los torniquetes y directamente se conectará a la línea de línea adecuada Yamanote con destino a Shinjuku. Este tardaba aproximadamente 25 minutos en llegar.

Tomó asiento, ignorando completamente a su alrededor después de haber puesto los auriculares, cerrar sus ojos y relajarse. De poco el vagón fue llenándose de personas mientras un anunciante alegaba el próximo destino. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren se puso en marcha.

El pasado fue pacífico lo que era habitual, y antes de que pudiera relajarse demasiado había llegado a su parada. Las puertas se abrieron después de la bocina del tren y las personas controladas, Aiantze lo hizo un poco después para no chocar ni que la multitud la estrujara. Levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida, quedó debajo del umbral de la misma cuando escuchó gritos de las personas alrededor de un hombre. Yonegoro Nusumio, empleado de la tienda llamada Cafel en la estación Shinjuku, Aiantze sabía de él, todos lo sabían mediante los medios; fue acusado por abuso sexual pero fue liberado por faltas de evidencias.

No dudó que esto era obra de Kira. A pesar de presenciar la muerte de alguien en la televisión como Lind L. Tailor, era completamente diferente hacerlo en carne propia, tan así que había tenido rígida en su lugar.

Continúa su camino tratando de hacer un lado del mal sabor de la muerte y en su distracción colisionó accidentalmente con un hombre.

—Lo siento - Ella se disculpó inmediatamente, dándole una breve mirada.

Raye Penber

—Descuida - Y siguió su camino. Ella había notado algo en sus ojos azules, un temor que incluso fue palpable.

Los ocelos de la joven permanecieron en el extraño hasta que lo vió ingresar al tren. Por alguna razón le resultó familiar.

Llegó a la sucursal; Isetan Shinjuku se centra en la ropa de mujer así también tiene nueve pisos de altura, incluidos dos sótanos. Una estructura adyacente llamada Edificio de los hombres tiene nueve pisos de altura, incluido un sótano. Los dos edificios están unidos por pasillos en el primer sótano, el tercer piso y el sexto piso.

Aiantze se especifica a Food Hall y Dining; el primer sótano está repleto de mostradores de delicatessen con una gran variedad de opciones de alimentos. El séptimo piso también tiene restaurantes con cocina japonesa, china, coreana y occidental. Pero hay una variedad mucho mayor de alimentos en el primer nivel del sótano. Encontramos una variedad vertiginosa de mostradores de delicatessen que ofrecen de todo, desde chocolates artesanales europeos hasta comidas en caja bento, dulces japoneses wagashi tradicionales, panaderías, tés verdes finos y más de 2,400 vinos.

Ella fue a la parte trasera, entrando y saludando brevemente a sus compañeros. De su pequeño casillero sacó un delantal blanco y un gorro.

Las fusumas casi se desgarraron por el brusco movimiento de Hikaru al moverlas a un lado. Una sonrisa amplia se perfiló en sus labios y brillando los ojos al verla allí tan amargada y con su característico ceño fruncido. El intruso era un joven de 22 años, pelo naranja y ojos castaños, piel pálida, vistiendo un atuendo similar al resto de los meseros y cajeros.

Aiantze soltó un furioso gruñido, era demasiado escandaloso e impertinente.

—¡Yuri! —Exclamó eufórico para después abalanzarse contra él y darle un abrazo efusivo, pero para su mala suerte, solo pudo abrazar al suelo.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Tienes que estar en el cajero! —Masculló viéndolo de reojo, Hikaru se irguió del suelo de inmediato con una gran sonrisa dentuda en sus labios.

—¡Yuri!, Solo quería verte; desde que tomé mis vacaciones ni podría él verte y te extrañé.

A pesar de tener mencionada edad, era demasiado infantil e inmaduro, tanto lo que se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio pero el de lo más irritante.

—¡Quítate de encima! Tengo que vestirme y yo estoy haciendo perder el tiempo.

No seas mala Yuri, solo quería verte— Manifestó con un puchero bastante aniñado.

—Pues ya me viste, ahora, ¡Quítate de mí, me aplastas!

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —Se irguió y ofreció su mano para ayudarla, decepcionando cuando la chica no aceptó y solo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Qué bienvenida tan poco afectuosa que le das al pequeño Hikaru, muñeca.

Ambos se sincronizan al mirar la dirección de dónde se probó esa voz profunda, suave y masculina, incluso seductora. Su Complementación delgada, facciones muy finas y elegantes y una mandíbula fuerte y sobresaliente. Su piel pálida, más pálida que cualquier piel que Aiantze había visto. Aún se sorprendía por ello. Era una alta estatura, cabellos azabaches, sueltos y lacio pero no desordenado en lo más mínimo. La parte delantera de sus cabellos se extiende ligeramente más hacia sus orejas y suavemente algunos mechones delgados pueden sobre su sien.

Sus ojos ... curiosamente, eran del color de los rubíes. No, esa no sería una comparación precisa. El color era opaco casi ninguna luz brillaban. Casi parecían inhumano. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa con una pizca de sensualidad y malicia que la desconcertó.

—Espero que no seas fría para todo - Su voz nunca flaqueó, permaneciendo ese toque pícaro y audaz, dejando a la joven completamente petrificada ante sus palabras de doble sentido.

Él comienza a caminar hacia ella, pero logra mantenerse firme. El hombre la mira fijamente, una mirada ilegible.

—Pero seré piadoso, si también mientras un poco de amor ... en las noches.

Su mirada sigue clavándose en la de Aiantze, ve nerviosismo en esos orbes de esmeraldas, sus pómulos estaban poniéndose de tono arrebol y su respiración se volvieron agitados; la clara evidencia que solo quiere huir de él era tan obvia.

—¡Señor Nakahara! —Viciferó Hakaru completamente rojo ante su insinuación —¡Usted es el gerente, debe ser respetuoso con sus empleados! ¡La está avergonzado!

—Señor Nakahara, volveré al trabajo y me disculpo por llegar 15 minutos tarde.

Ambos hombres quedaron atónitos ante su indiferencia, especialmente el señor Nakahara que no acostumbraba todavía a su falta de receptividad ante sus avances.

• ° ▶ • °

El día fue increíblemente agotador, las personas y clientes iban y venían en mayor cantidad. Umebayashi Haru, su compañera camarera no paraba de parlotear y ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Hikaru, era otro que no soportaba estar sin su atención por un instante y fue recuperado por el gerente varias veces, Haru insinuó que era por los mismos celos.

Con el paso de las horas, el número de personas en toda la sucursal fue reduciendo. Aiantze se alegró por eso.

Se envió detrás de las muestras de comida y justamente su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Parpadeando y frunciendo el ceño confundido sacó el dispositivo y miró la pantalla brillante. A la derecha de la pantalla oscura había círculo verde flotando indicando una llamada entrante. Su expresión identificada más desconfianza y confusión cuando vió que el número era privado. Vacilante lo llevó a su oreja.

-¿Hola?

—Hola Aiantze - Dijo una voz masculina en ruso. La chica abrió sus ojos en par en par, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía.

—¿Cómo tiene estado ... hermanita?

Instintivamente la muchacha buscó los ojos de Rem, gélidos pero lograban mantenerla tranquila sin las emociones intervinieran. En silencio, una bocanada de aire y compuso su postura.

—¿Cómo ha encontrado este número? —Respondió ella en un perfecto ruso.

Escuchó una risa detrás de línea.

—¡Ah! Dulzura, no eres tan discreta como piensas.

Frunció el ceño mirando de reojo el dispositivo casi con recelo.

¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

—Conoces la respuesta.

—Y sigo rechazandola— Espetó firmemente, fácilmente su compostura, no mostraría su irritación con facilidad.

—Es una pena hermanita, no sabes lo que te pierdes, incluso Shura añora con verte.

Tragó saliva y sus ocelos severos detectaron pena cuando el remordimiento la embargó. Shura solo era un niño de 9 años y se apegó tanto a ella cuando se conocieron.

—Eso no cambia mi opinión —Y dicho eso, ella colgó la llamada.

Cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente cuando la tristeza se iban a apoderar de su ser y con ellos las lágrimas. Abrió sus párpados cuando cambió de opinión que se le pasaba y volvió al trabajo ignorando la empatía de Rem que ostentaba en su mirar.

—¡Yuri, ven a ver esto! —La hiperactiva Haru tomó de su brazo y la llevó frente a la televisión. Allí también estaban otras compañeras y compañeros mirando atento la televisión. Aiantze frunció el ceño por su contacto y se soltó de su agarre pero obedeciendo su pedido. El canal de noticias revela la muerte de Yonegoro Nusumio.

—Murió la misma estación en donde usualmente vas, ¿no es así?

—Así es, pues lo presencié.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones y miradas sorprendidas.

—¿¡Eh !? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Haru la miró expectante.

_"Se halló un hombre sin vida tras bajar del tren de la línea Yamanote alrededor de las 4:45 pm ..._

—¡Miren eso! —Manifestó unas de las jóvenes.

_Según lo que hemos logrado informar a la policía es que era un agente del FBI de nombre Raye Penber. La policía sospecha que murió a causa de un ataque del corazón ocasionado por Kira "_

La conmoción y el pasmo vino a ella como agua fría sobre la espalda.

_—¡Ese hombre!, La policía hace bien en sospechar, Kira lo mató, no era su tiempo de morir. ¡Maldito yeguas Kira! ¿Ahora también se dedica matar policías? Esto no es justicia, esto es acto de un niño arrogante y malcriado. Me ha dado un motivo más para detenerte._

Estaba furiosa y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

• ° ▶ • °

El cielo se vistió de crepúsculo con varias estrellas brillantes y la luna como perla se presumía en el cielo en compañía de varias nubes.

Una fresca ventica acarició su piel y cabello trayendo un poco de sosiego a su mente efluvio que despertaba su ser era de desafecto e indiferencia y su mirada detrás de esa fachada estaba el verdadero miedo, la impotencia que el mismo Kira indirectamente la azotaba.

Eran casi las 10:31 pm, consciente que era muy tarde para una joven como ella, sin embargo, la presencia de la Shinigami era su consuelo.

_—¿Por qué Kira mató a ese policía?_

Llegó a ella la memoria que plasmaba el temor en los azules ojos de aquel hombre.

No creo que fuera una policía corrupto, es una opinión subjetiva y también es que nunca fue acusado ni revelado en los medios.

—¿Cómo puedo encontrar una Kira entre millones de personas ?, la casualidad sería simplemente absurda, tengo que actuar.

¿Y por actuar te refieres usar la Death Note?

Rem la perdió. Detuve su caminata, estaba cabizbaja y probablemente sin saber qué decir.

No creo que tengamos que llegar a tal extremo - Aventura voló hacia la Shinigami y sonrió desafiado - solo debo provocar un escándalo.


	6. Chapter 5

**DEA✟HN⊕TE**

POR: EL CIELO DE EVITA

"Los cálidos ojos de la muerte"

**ESCÁNDALO**

**Capítulo 5**

**_REGLA NÚMERO 64:_**

_**"No se puede matar a ningún humano mayor de 124 años (en la nomenclatura del mundo humano) con la **__**Death **__**Note".**_

↞❖ • ✥ • ❖↠

—_Ví en sus ojos el terror, pero antes ví a __Yonegoro _ _Nusumio __morir de un ataque al corazón. Una hora y media después, Raye __Penber __muere al salir del tren. El tren __Yamanote __tarda una hora para completar su recorrido. ¡No, es imposible! Kira no debió mantener una comunicación ya sea directa o indirecta para matarlo, ¡es improbable! Si lo quisiera muerto solo bastaba que escriba su nombre en la __Death __Note._

Apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano mirando al televisor frente a ella. Inna se había colado a su lado, ronroneando y suplicando un poco de caricias.

—_A menos que quisiera algo de él antes de matarlo, la pregunta sería, ¿Qué?_

—Cuando hablabas de hacer escándalo, ¿A qué te referías exactamente? —La deidad la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Llamar la atención de Kira por supuesto, usando la regla 64 de la Death Note a mi beneficio.

—Así que eso es lo que tienes pensado —Que quedó muy asombrado ante su astucia.

—Por eso pedí que escribí las reglas en mi Death Note, Rem, siempre supe que iba a encontrar algunas que me benefician.

—Por "beneficiario" te refieres a calmar tu conciencia, ¿No es así?

La chica rió con cinismo.

—Diciéndolo de esa manera lo hace sonar muy mal - Pasó su mano por el suave pelaje del minino - Pero, necesito tu ayuda, Rem, es un favor muy grande y fundamental.

Rem no se inmutó pero se mantuvo interesada ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué es?

Aiantze tomó la laptop que estaba sobre la mesita central del living y se lo mostró; Era una fotografía de un hombre bastante viejo, casi marchito. Es catalogado como el hombre más longevo de todo Japón y el mundo.

—Satō Ayumu y como bien lo dice su esperanza de vida, solo vivirá seis meses más y allí donde entras tú.

—¿No estarás pensado en ...? —Rem amplió su ojo.

—Sí, Rem, pero la pregunta es; ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

El entorno se enervó, ninguna a ceder ante la mirada de la otra, la humana contemplar a la deidad con súplica silenciosa y la Shinigami solo impasible. Comprendió que la humana estaba decidida a detener a Kira pero no pudo hacerlo por si sola, ella necesitó su ayuda.

—Prometo que no es mucho lo que tienes que hacer — Agregó esperando que eso ayude a incluir la respuesta que esperaba. Remítase mirándola por unos segundos más hasta que siguieron.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pides — Entonces la joven le dio una sonrisa amplia que ostentaba sus dientes y sus ojos se le iluminó.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Rem.

• ° ❖ • °

Jugaba con el bolígrafo por puro aburrimiento mientras se mantienen atentos a la conferencia del maestro.

Las clases procesadas, hasta que el esperado timbre de la hora final interrumpió. Los alumnos con alegrías claras salieron del aula mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron su tiempo en salir. Mientras se dirige por los amplios pasillos se topó casualmente con la mujer que hace cinco semanas antes había salvado. Se quedó observándola anonadada.

—Yuri.

Aiantze se detuvo, la miró de reojo.

—Me he dado cuenta ...— Chika abrió grandemente sus ojos, podría decirse incrédula, no creyendo que realmente le diría la palabra— que la mayoría se dirigen a mí en término masculino durante el receso y en algunas clases que tenemos.

Chika arqueó una ceja, confusa.

—Soy una mujer — Y sin más la dejó allí en estado de shock.

Aiantze había dado la impresión de ser en varón, debido a que prefería usar el uniforme masculino y tampoco había molestado en aclarar su verdadero género. Obviamente eso tuvo una confusión, pero tuvo una ventaja en esto; sus familiares no reconocen ni por más que la buscaran en todo Japón. Solo esperaba tener razón.

Al salir de la facultad se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Hikaru, esperándola con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hikaru! —Exclamó cuando él se se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo ambos de bruces al suelo.

—¡Yuri!

La muchacha gimió de dolor, mientras que un nivel rubor subía por sus mejillas ante la idea de que todos los demás alumnos restantes presenciaba la ridícula escena. Hikaru rió con entusiasmo, acariando sus cabellos con cariño como si tuviera una mascota originandole más indignación y bochorno.

—¡Hikaru! —Le regañó, luchando por levantarse.

—¡Discúlpame Yuri, no puedo evitarlo!

No es normal que este joven se apegara tanto a mí. Es solo así conmigo.

Hikaru sabía de antemano que ella era casi el último en salir al final de las clases, como también estaba enterado de la carrera que estudiaba, y siendo sincero, le sorprendió que fuera de biología forense.

Aiantze se enderezó, lo miró y lo interceptó;

—¿Cómodo supiste que esta es la universidad a la que asisto y sobre todo, que haces aquí?

Hikaru se frotó las manos, empezando a reír nerviosamente.

—Digamos que te seguí.

—¡Pareces un maldito acosador!—Espetó con una vena palpitandole la frente. El chico quedó cabizbajo.

—¡Lo siento! Es solo que pensé que hoy y mañana es nuestro día libre del trabajo pues podríamos no sé…—Sus palabras se volvieron tartamudeos mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¡Olvídalo!—Dijo ella respirando fuertemente, conteniendo su frustración.

No sólo sabía la dirección de su apartamento sino ahora también la universidad en la que iba.

—Por favor, pasemos tiempo juntos—Era vergonzoso la forma en que rápidamente le hizo vacilar ante su decisión.

No podían culparlo del todo, una vez el señor Nakahara mencionó la falta de atención que tuvo el chico por parte de su familia, incluso no se relacionaba con nadie más que no sea el mismo gerente y eso cambió cuando ella entró a trabajar en Isetan. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir un leve remordimiento.

—Mejor vámonos de aquí, comienzan a verme extraño—Susurró solamente para ambos. Se le iluminó el rostro y se formó una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios, Hikaru sabía que esa era su forma de aceptar su invitación.

—¡De acuerdo!—Chilló de alegría.

Hikaru insistió en invitarla a tomar un helado en el centro de la ciudad. A regañadientes Aiantze accedió.

—Debes estar de buen humor para que incluso aceptes mi invitación—Bromeó.

—Si, claro, hoy es un gran día—Respondió sonriendo de lado, pero un tipo de sonrisa que no era para nada benevolente e iba dirigida sutilmente a la gran pantalla publicitaria de una la pequeña sucursal de electrodomésticos que mostraba una periodista hermosa reportando las últimas noticias.

_"Hoy a las 1:34 P.m se halló sin vida a Satō Ayumu, el hombre conocido por ser el más longevo de Japón y el mundo. Falleció a la edad de 127 años en su apartamento en Osaka. _

Llegaron a la heladería, una de la más caras de Tokio por petición de Hikaru que gimió emocionado. El lujo y el brillo del suelo, las vidrieras y los muebles relucían y daban un aspecto más elegante pero también más coloridos por las tantas muestras de todos los sabores en los mostradores, imágenes de varios tipos de conos de helado con sus respectivos precios, tartas de manzanas, fresas y arándanos, donas, postres etc. Fue como ser bombardeado por tantos dulces, se sentía en el paraíso porque nunca vino a un lugar como este debido al escaso dinero.

—Te traje a una excelente heladería.

—Como si eso me importara—Habló entre dientes.

—¡Vamos Yuri! Ponle entusiasmo, verás que te gustará, después de todo te lo mereces por ser mi amiga—Agregó lo último con una mirada maravillada y amable.

—¡Yo no soy tu amiga!—protestó.

—Es verdad, somos casi hermanos—La chica solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Suspiró resignado, este chico no tenía remedio, tratar con él era peor que tratar con un niño.

—Bienvenidos a Ice Monster Omotesando, ¿Que se le ofrece?—dijo una joven mujer ocultando sus ojos en la sombra de la villera de la gorra y el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Deme el helado más rico del mundo!—la mujer miró a Yuri quien rodó los ojos.

—Sabor de chocolate granizado, grosella, mantecol y vainilla por favor.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo sabías que ese era mi sabor de helado favorito?—murmuró sorprendido.

—Eres demasiado abierto—contestó inexpresiva.

—¡No es justo! Yo no sé nada de tí—se quejó haciendo una puchero.

—Toma tu helado.

La mujer cerró la vitrina con el pedido hecho, le entregó con una servilleta y sonrió al apuesto joven.

—¡Ya sé! Como pediste para mí, también lo haré para tí.

—No quiero nada—Pero Hikaru lo ignoró y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la chica.

—Un helado de cuatro bolas por favor.

—¿De qué sabor?

—De frutilla, chocolate, maracuyá y frambuesas.

Una vez que Aiantze y Hikaru obtuvieron sus helados fueron a sentarse fuera del local que ofrecía mesas y sillas para el disfrute satisfactorio en el aire libre.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?

Aiantze que lamía el helado se sintió extraño por la intensa mirada que el otro le ofrecía, relamió sus labios y limpió sus manos.

—No está mal—Alegó brevemente, esperando que el otro callara. Amaba el silencio en que estaban, bueno, a excepción al externo ruido urbano.

Hikaru gimió en queja y frunció el ceño.

—Yuri, tú sabes mucho de mí y yo no sé nada de tí, ¡No es justo!. Por favor, dime qué te gusta, que es lo que siempre haces, de dónde eres y cuánto años tienes, como se llama tus papás ¡Ah! Y... ¿Tienes hermanos?

—¿Algo más?—preguntó irónica, aunque el otro no captó su sarcasmo.

—¿Cuál es la fecha de tu cumpleaños?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

A pesar de que Aiantze no hablaba mucho era buen oyente—según Hikaru— escuchaba al otro contar sus anécdotas y sus travesuras, también los momentos más importantes, tristes y felices de su vida. Definitivamente, Hikaru era muy abierto a él.

—Me encanta mucho tocar el violín y el piano. Recuerdo que en el verano pasado, mamá me inscribió en un curso de música y la profesora se impresionó mucho ante mis talentos natos, ella dijo que si seguía practicando, algún día seré un excelente pianista y violinista—Dijo sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con la servilleta de papel.

—¿Quieres que algún día toque para tí? ¡Sería fantástico!

—Haz lo que quieras—Respondió tajante.

—¿De verdad?—Sus ojos brillaron—¡Genial!

—Ya es hora de irnos—Aiantze se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso la mueca de desilusión del chico.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

—Me estoy cansando de estar aquí.

—Pero estamos bien—Protestó.

—No te estaba preguntando—se puso de pie y empezó a caminar importandole poco si el otro lo seguía o no.

Llevó una mano a su oído izquierdo, acomodando el pequeño auricular, escuchando a emisoras de radios muy controversiales que apoyaban a Kira.

Durante la rutina de investigación, los forense habían encontrado un escrito en la pared de la habitación del señor Sato que descolocó por completo al personal de investigación. Este decía lo siguiente; "Sé cómo es un Shinigami, sé cómo matas, Kira"

—¿Puedes creerlo Daichi? ¿Habla de Shinigami? ¿Acaso está relacionado con el poder de Kira?

—Puede ser posible, Takahiro, si fue capaz de matar al señor Satō entonces asumimos que tiene su misma habilidad. Solo esperamos que esté de lado de Kira.

—¿Habilidad?—Cuestionó una voz femenina—Pero según nos acaban de confirmar que el señor Satō falleció tras caer de la escalera de su departamento, este sujeto es un impostor que aprovechó la muerte del señor Satō para llamar la atención ¡Kira solo mata con ataques al corazón y solamente a criminales!.

—Bueno, tienes razón Amaya, además si fue asesinado por un impostor que tiene los mismos poderes que Kira o no, eso nunca lo sabremos.

Grandes sombras de alas la cubrieron, y Aiantze sonrió complacida ante la conversación de estos críticos.

—_Este plan fue perfecto, lo anticipé en cuyo caso si L llegara a atraparme y descubriera la Death Note, no podrá acusarme de asesinato al leer la regla 64. Pero eso es menos probable, al ser Rem quién dejó ese escrito, no se encontrará ninguna prueba que me relacione directamente. _

_Fue realmente la suerte que estuvo de mi lado, si Satō moría de aquí a un año o años, Kira probablemente ya habría gobernado el mundo por completo. Lo que significa que podré acabar con él antes de lo pensado. _

_ Es perfecto la trampa que armé para matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Kira se pondrá nervioso y querrá actuar y atraparme antes de que L lo haga quién estoy segura que éste último debe pensar que asesiné a Satō de alguna manera. No fue en vano hacer el trato de los ojos para anticipar la muerte del anciano y convertirlo en un cebo que conduce directamente hacia mis garras. _

—Oye, Yuri—Hikaru quién corrió hasta alcanzarla, tocó su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Qué?—Dijo desganada sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Disfrutaste el helado?

La muchacha se detuvo, por unos segundos quedó callada y le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa jovial, sorprendiendolo.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto—Y retomó su camino.

Una lástima que Hikaru no sepa que no se refería al helado exactamente.

•°❖•°

Esa noche, llegó cansada a casa, Hikaru la dejaba agotada con su hiperactividad. Inna estaba muy tensa y pareció calmarse cuando la vió llegar. La alimentó y subió a su habitación a cambiarse, quitándose el estorboso uniforme escolar y solo poniéndose una holgada camisa blanca. Se preparó un delicioso café latte y sacó de la alacena una porción de bizcocho de vainilla y chocolate y luego finalmente se sentó en el gran sofá cama de color blanco a degustarlo con más comodidad.

Encendió la televisión esperando los resultados.

—Como lo supuse, la policía no remota que las instrucciones que dejé para Kira sea revelada para el público.

Ella cerró fuertemente sus puños, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si esas instrucciones no llega a Kira, nunca podría conocerlo y todo lo que hice fue en vano - Suavizó su mirada mientras algo de consuelo llegaba— Pero al menos lo intencionado, solo espero obtener alguna respuesta.

El tibio vapor que emanaba su café lette y el aroma calmó un poco su angustia y bebió de él, también dándole un mordisco al suave y esponjoso bizcocho que fue el cielo en su paladar, quitándole una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
